


Graceful Things

by 3am_updates



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BAMF Link (Legend of Zelda), Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I haven't completed the game, Ive seen a lot of Linked Universe 'reacting to Wild dying and using Mipha's grace' fics, Link thinks this is normal, Mipha's Grace, Stabbing, Surprise attacks, Temporary Character Death, Yiga Clan - Freeform, You have no idea how hard it was to call him 'Link' instead of 'Wild', Zelda is very confused, forgive me for mistakes, might have second chapter idk, so heres one with Zelda, sooooo, there's some blood, written to beat writers block for my Lord & Wild fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_updates/pseuds/3am_updates
Summary: Yiga are sneaky, and these ones are no exception.Surprise attacks are never fun, especially when someone in your group dies.At least Link can come back to life. Zelda isn't happy with him either way.(Or, the one where Zelda reacts to Link dying and using Mipha's grace.)





	Graceful Things

**Author's Note:**

> tw for blood, violence, stabbing, dying, head blows?, and killing. also murder. uh yea.

“Zelda,” Link whispers. “I need you to be  _ very  _ quiet, alright?”

She nods mutely, not knowing what was going on but trusting Link to know. He leads their horses forwards carefully, eyes scanning the area. They’re just coming back from checking in at Gerudo Town, and Zelda doesn’t know what’s wrong. 

There’s the  _ slightest  _ wind to her left, and Link jumps off his horse in one swift move. Pulling out his bow, he twists and shoots mid-air. Killing the Yiga Clan member that was about to take her head off. 

Puffs of magic appear around them, and then they are surrounded by more Yiga Clan members- some with bows, some with sickles, but most with swords. Link fires two more arrows while in the air, effectively stunning one of the members as the others try to rush Zelda. An arrow pierces Link’s shoulder. He leaps back into action without stumbling, pulling out a blade and slashing at the Yiga closest to her. 

Zelda’s horse spooks, and bucks her off, running away. Unfortunately, the horse doesn’t knock down any Yiga on it’s way out. She’s left on the ground, reminded of a very similar situation 100 years ago. 

Except that there were only two Yiga then, and now there must be at least fifteen left. 

Link mutters under his breath as he shoots down the Yiga trying to shoot at them. “One normal day, that’s all I ask. Goddamn Yiga, always come at the worst possible moment- Fuck!”

Zelda does not hear him finish his sentence, because some Yiga had to be rude and stab him. She pulls herself up, bringing out a dagger even though she has no idea what to do with it. Eventually they end up back-to-back, defending each other from the remaining Yiga. Link’s good with a bow- There’s only two Yiga left, and neither of them have injuries that won’t be healed with a potion. 

He draws his sword to deal with the Yiga charging him, successfully killing them, but not before he takes a hit to his head. That would be harder to heal- harder, but not impossible. 

She doesn’t relax, because she doesn’t know where the last Yiga has gone. Did Link kill them too?

There’s faint laughter coming at her from all sides, like it’s carried by a wind circling her. Zelda feels her hair pulled slightly by a wind, and she turns around to hear Link’s strangled gasp. 

The remaining Yiga has their blade buried in his stomach, angled upwards to pierce organs. They grin at her, even as her dagger connects with their neck. 

“Link!” There’s blood staining his clothes, now, and his eyes are dilated. His knees give in, and he collapses. She tries to catch him, holding his body close to her as she starts to cry. 

“No, not again, Link, you can’t die, Link, c’mon, you can’t die from a fucking Yiga Clan member! Not after everything you’ve been through! C’mon, Link, get up!” She grabs the slate off his hip, searching through his inventory trying to find something, anything to help. “Where are all the fucking fairies? Why don’t we have any potions? C’mon, Link, just hold on, okay? Shit- uh, c’mon, we’ll get you help, it’ll be fine-”

Link’s eyes slide closed. 

“No! No! You can’t leave me! You fucking idiot, not after all this! Wake up! C’mon Link, you gotta get up! Please-”

Her vision is blurry, and blue flames float in the air around them, wisps of light coming together to form a figure. The figure focuses, allowing Zelda to see-

“Mipha?”

Mipha smiles sadly at her, eyes meeting hers and staring past her at the same time. Mipha looks down, resting her hands on Link’s chest, mumbling under her breath. Wounds fade. Clothes stitch themselves together. Skin knits itself back together. Link’s eyes blink open. 

“It was my pleasure.”

The blue flame and light fade around them, and Link sits up, perfectly fine. 

“What-”

“C’mon, we should get going. There will be more Yiga coming soon.”

Link says, as if nothing has happened. 

“But-”

“Zelda, we should get moving.”

“But you died!”

“Oh,” he says, gathering up their scattered supplies and arrows that haven’t broken. “You’re gonna react like that too, huh?”

“React like what, Link? How am I supposed to react?”

“I’ll explain later, Zelda, but we should  _ really _ start moving.”

“Explain now! You died, and now you’re perfectly fine?”

“Fine, quick explanation is that if I die, Mipha’s spirit heals me. Happy now?”

Zelda shakes her head, still shocked. “No!”

“ _ Later,  _ Zelda.”

She reluctantly follows him along the path. “I expect a full explanation later! Don’t try to get out of it!”

Link grins, mounting his horse and pulling her up with him. “That’s what I was expecting. 


End file.
